Talk:Shademon (Xros Wars manga)
Character page You know, since Shademon has apparently became Nene's Partner, should it have its own character page? 14:41, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Ja. 20:29, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Luminamon Why is she listed here? From what I know, Nene is the dominant mind in Luminamon. The way she speaks to Taiki and the others when she frees herself from Moon=Millenniumon seems to indicate that. "Taiki-kun, everyone. I... I..." :I honestly don't think Shademon would react to Taiki, Kiriha and Kotone in such a warm way. If you disagree, I think we can wait for the full RAW's just to be sure. 01:20, February 20, 2012 (UTC)/23:20, February 19, 2012 (Brasília, summertime) ::It says she's an evolution of Shademon, so yeah. Like with Gallantmon. 02:08, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :::You have to consider that both Shademons are named Shademon. We list ZekeGreymon on Greymon's page because he's the dominant mind, and I think Nene will be the dominant mind from now on. But I'll be patient and wait the next chapters so that we get anything more. 02:23, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Right, but Shademon is a Digimon and Nene is a human. The fits the normal way we do things a lot better. 02:35, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, the Spirits have their own sentiences and we list them on their owner's pages. ... ... ... Okay, not a good comparison. :::What I'm trying to say is that Luminamon is a unique case in which the human half of the fusion is the dominant one, this never happened before. Dukemon, SaintGalgomon, Sakuyamon, and Justimon are dominated by Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, and Cyberdramon (though the humans are just power sources), while Luminamon is Nene's evolved form in the same way that ZekeGreymon is Greymon's evolved form. :::I think Shademon became just an excuse to have Nene evolving (or to not have to figure a normal Partner to her), and MailBirdramon's presence on ZekeGreymon is just an excuse to fit him on X7. 22:41, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :Honestly you are getting strongly into your own fanon and interpretations, rather than what is shown. In the manga, Luminamon is explicitly an evolution of Shademon...and we don't have an English script yet, so claims that "Nene dominates the Xros" are complete speculation. Our human character pages are not set up to gracefully handle multiple forms, like the Digimon ones are, and even worse, there's multiple versions of Nene in the franchise. As such, there really is no good reason to try and squeeze Luminamon's info into Nene's page, when that page is already going to be about 90% full of stuff that has nothing to do with Luminamon. 16:35, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Also, we list ZekeGreymon on Greymon's page not because he's "the dominant mind", but because we list all the evolutions on a character's page, and it's Zeke'Greymon'. We have a mainlink on MailBirdramon's page to compensate for redundancy. 16:37, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :::I know about the mainlink, I was the one to put it there. But wait, are you saying that, even with Greymon as the dominant mind, if it was called Zeke'Birdramon' we would cover on MailBirdramon's page? 12:12, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::It would be possible, yeah. Stuff like "dominant mind" in a gestalt requires a fair bit of personal interpretation, which is always detrimental to reliable organization. Both articles link to the information, and it fits better on one over the other. 14:21, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Doesn't stuff like which mind is controlling the body mean anything for which character page we cover the form? Because I was under the impression that we listed ZekeGreymon on Greymon's page because it's he who controls the body. 14:41, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::I looked at the translations, and they explicitly refer to that form as Nene. Plus, DarkKnightmon explicitly says Nene is the base of Shademon (Nene). Do we want to move one of those to Nene's article? 20:00, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :No. The manga still calls it Shademon, and trying to incorporate our Digimon character layout into our human character layout will result in needless headaches. 02:37, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I actually fail to see how. 03:46, August 3, 2012 (UTC) - Last revision at 04:08, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :...I guess we could put in an "other forms" section, but I'm still averse to basing that off one quote. The manga clearly names the creature "Shademon", and it clearly acts as a servant of DarkKnightmon and Bagramon, not an ally of Xros Heart. I'm much more willing to believe what the manga actually shows and what it defines, than what DarkKnightmon (a character who's plot is based on him being deluded) says in one line. Plus, it just feels....cleaner. 16:51, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Gender and Xros-Partners Okay, we don't have any information on Shademon's gender for the time being but, should we treat Shademon (Nene) as female due to Nene's body being female, or should we only consider that it's a possession and thus has no gender determinating status? :Also, on the species pages for the DigiXroses she did, should we still list the Partner as Nene, or should we change to Shademon (Nene) since she's the one to do them? We don't count Apollomon as the Partner of Whispered's Xroses. Note that this change won't affect Moon=Millenniumon since Nene is part of it, and we count every human into Digimon transformation as a Partnership. 22:16, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Moon=Millenniumon Remember the Dark Crystals in Rain Zone? On chapter 20, Shademon mentions the Dark Crystal, and from chapter 17, it seems that there are Dark Crystals in the Bagra HQ. Given that the way Nene is inside Moon=Millenniumon is the same way anything frozen in the Dark Crystal is, should we assume it is some kind of fusion between Shademon Darkness Mode and a Dark Crystal? 23:28, February 29 2012 (UTC) :If we can get a full translation that explains that that's what happened, yes. All we know right now is that the Moon=Millenniummon portion is considered a form of Shademon. 23:59, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Just looked again, and Shademon actually said "Death Crystal". 01:58, March 1, 2012 (UTC)/22:58, February 29, 2012 (Brasília) Move Options: *Move the manga-only characters to Fusion (along the principle that we also moved the Data Squad movie characters) *Leave them as Xros Wars manga (and correct those that erroneously had Xros Wars; what have we done with the characters from the tokyopop manhua?) *Move them to the now-empty Xros Wars (might risk confusion, but I think requires less moves) :Applicable pages: , , , , , , . 16:40, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I'd be willing to go with (Xros Wars manga) to limit confusion about cross-continuity. We already do it with Digimon World Data Squad, so it's not too different. Any manhua-only characters would have the same status applied to them. Lanate (talk) 18:07, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :::So, the rule is to use the dominant name for the particular medium? 18:23, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Pretty much, yeah. About the Savers to Data Squad thing is that we still consider "movie" to be the same medium as "anime", and anime gets top billing. Then we have manhua and manga-only characters, which get stuff like (Adventure manhua) or (Xros Wars manga), and video game-only characters, like (Digimon World Data Squad). Lanate (talk) 18:29, September 27, 2012 (UTC)